Happy Days
by ProudToBeAGinger
Summary: They were planning to fight; to start another war. They knew there would be more emotional and physical scars to come, but for now… they just wanted the happy days to continue.


"Yeah! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted, making the rest of their guild cheer along with the fire mage. Lucy didn't join in on the cheering, only smiling at everyone's positive attitude.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" The blonde's vision shifted to the bar maid.

Lucy nodded her head. "Yeah, just have to get use to everyone being together again."

Mira smiled sadly at the Celestial Wizard. "I understand, I sure did miss everyone."

Lucy looked down to her lap where her hands rested. "So did I."

"Lucy!" She felt her partner's arm around her shoulders. "Why aren't you celebrating with everyone?"

She shrugged. "Just not in the mood right now, Natsu." She offered a smile at his concerned expression. "Maybe a bit later."

Hesitantly, he released his hold on her. "If you say so." She watched at Natsu walk away, turning back around to Mira who had a worried look on her face.

"Mira I promise I'm fine just… a bit overwhelmed." Lucy confessed, missing how a certain dragon slayer was listening in on the two mages conversation.

"Overwhelmed?" The barmaid inquired.

Lucy sighed, standing up from her stool. "I'm sorry Mira, I'm… not ready."

The take over mage just smiled at her young friend. "Thats alright Lucy. Whenever you're ready dear."

The blonde gave one last small smile before making her way through the crowd, out into the cool night air.

The walk to her apartment was silent besides the sound of her footsteps, her mind running a mile per minute. She couldn't believe that this was all happening, that everyone was back together… but now they were heading into another war. They had already lost so much with Tartaros, but Alervez's mages quadrupled Tartaros's power.

Lucy would never forget Natsu's speech to everyone, that their goal wasn't victory… but their goal was to live, to laugh with each other once again. They all wanted the happy days to last, never wanted to be separated again.

It was hard to stay positive, especially when the bravest member of Fairy Tail even admitted his fear.

Lucy clutched her purse tighter.

What was going to be the price of this war?

"Luce?"

Lucy squeaked in surprise and snapped her head around to the source of the voice, placing a hand over her now racing heart. "Natsu, you scared me half to death!"

Natsu flashed her his signature grin, the grin she's missed oh so much. "Sorry Luce, thought you could use some company."

"What about Happy?"

"Hes staying with Wendy and Charle for the night." Natsu explained before the duo started to walk again. They remained in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company. After a few moments, the fire mage decided to break it.

"I heard what you told Mira back there."

"What are you talking about?"

"How you were overwhelmed with everyone being together again." He chuckled dryly. "Which is pretty ironic, since you're the reason were all together again."

Lucy felt her face heat up at his words, warmness spreading through her body. "I… had a lot of time on my hands."

"With how detailed everything was, I'm not surprised." He complimented her. They finally made it to Lucy's apartment. Natsu relaxed on her couch while Lucy fetched them some hot chocolate.

"Is it weird being back here Lucy?" Natsu questioned as his partner came back with his mug of hot chocolate. Lucy slightly nodded.

"Yeah, weird to have company too."

Natsu smiled sadly at her statement, knowing full well what she meant. "Well, everything in your life is weird Luce."

Lucy giggled, settling down beside him. "You got that right."

They remained silent for a minute, before Natsu brought up the subject clouding their minds.

"You ready for this fight, Luce?"

The Celestial Mage set her mug on her coffee table. "As ready as I'll ever be. At least we know they're coming this time. Unlike Tartaros."

Lucy's attention turned to the hand that was now on her partially covered thigh. "I know you're scared Luce; we all are. Tartaros's power doesn't even compare to Alverez's." Natsu lowered his voice. "Especially Zeref."

"How can we beat an immortal, Natsu?"

Natsu shook his head, unknowing himself. "I'm not sure, but we'll figure something out. We always do." Seeing Lucy's unconvinced look, the dragon slayer decided to push forward with the subject. "We have to fight Lucy. Once it's all over, there will be nothing but happy days… laughing with our nakama, just like old times."

Lucy placed her hand over Natsu's, squeezing it slightly. "… We lost so much in Tartaros. I… don't want us to lose anything else with this battle…"

"If Igneel taught me anything, it was that war came with a price." His onyx orbs gazed fiercely in her brown eyes. "I don't want to lose anyone anymore either Lucy, but you know just as well as I do loss is always a possibility."

The blonde looked down to their conjoined hands, knowing his words were true but not wanting to accept them. She didn't want to lose anyone anymore, she'd already lost them all once.

She didn't think she could handle losing everyone again.

"I think some sleep will do you good, Luce. You had a long day." Natsu gently stated before standing up, holding his hand out to her. She gratefully took it, standing next to him.

"Are you going back to Fairy Tail?" Lucy felt relief wash over her as he shook his head.

"You need me here more." He led her to bed, before laying down. "You don't care if I sleep on your bed with you, right?"

"I think I can make an acception for tonight." She teased before crawling into bed with him, loving how his arms wrapped around her small frame and pulled her back flush with his toned front.

"Goodnight, Natsu." Lucy whispered, snuggling further into his warmth. She felt his warm lips on the crown of her head.

"Night, Luce." Before Lucy's body turned over to a sleep filled bliss, she heard Natsu mutter something.

"War may come with a price, but nothing is worth losing you Lucy."


End file.
